la chica del dragón misterioso
by deya.gaytan.1
Summary: una chica nueva, vieja historia que regresara a seguir a nuestros héroes revelando misterios y creando cada vez mas preguntas... una aventura que cambiara la vida de nuestros héroes para siempre, ni el gremio, ni el equipo de Natsu, ni todos los dragones slayer se salvaran de esta de esta aventura, muchos problemas humoristicos y maltrato a los dragones.


CAPITULO 1 la llegada...

creo esta historia no la creo por fines de lucro solo por diversión.

personaje habla: -

personaje piensa " "

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de magnolia paz y tranquilidad, pero en su gremio más famoso "fairy tail" su concepto de paz y tranquilidad era muy diferente ya que como siempre.

Natsu: hey! cubito de hielo, estas buscando pelea-mirando hacia donde estaba gray

Gray: porque quieres que te derrote, cerebro de flama-subiéndose a una mesa y retando a Natsu y este como respuesta le propino un derechazo a la cara.

Natsu y gray estaban peleando en cima de una mesa cuando Natsu arrojo a gray así la barra donde se encontraba erza comiendo su delicioso pastel de fresas, hasta que gray se estrello con ella lo que causo que ella se embarra la cara con el pastel lo cual la enfureció y se desquito con lo primero que vio gray "solo con los calzoncillos" lo levanto del suelo y lo aventó a la dirección que él le señala con la cabeza , dirección hacia Natsu, este esquivo a gray pero no pudo esquivar las 12 espadas que iban hacia el haci que las quemo y por poco le da a Levy y mientras jet y droy discutían por quien iba a salvarla , Gajeel detuvo ese ataque antes de que tocara a Levy y se enfado y comenzó una pelea con Natsu y con las llamas quemo el barril de cerveza de cana y enfadada ataco a todo el que estuviera en frente y la víctima fue elfman y así todos se unieron a la batalla unos por diversión y otros por venganza…. Si ese es el fairy tail que conocemos esa es la paz que ellos conocen.

Pero mientras todos estaban peleando una figura va entrando por las puertas del gremio, pero al ver la gran pelea se le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente, pero luego ve al final en la barra que hay personas platicando y… cuerdas, haci que camino lo mas pegado a la pared para no entrar en la pelea que se su citaba enfrente.

¿?:DIsculpe… este es el gremio fairy tail?-preguntándole a mira

Mira: si… te gustaría ¿unirte al gremio?-sonriendo

¿?: Si…-respondiendo un poco tímida

Mira-bien… solo dime tu nombre, el color que quieres tu marca y en donde-sonriendo

¿?: Me llamo na… Natsumi y color… rojo y en el hombro derecho-un poco preocupada

Mira: Natsumi qué bonito nombre… bien ven para ponerte tu marca del gremio-sonriendo y habiéndole colocado su marca a la nueva

Natsumi: gracias… pero también hay otra persona… bueno gato que quiere unirse-ya un poco más confiada

Mira: bueno pero ¿dónde está?-sonriendo

Natsumi: a perdón es que es un poco tímida… sal Sasha… este es el gremio-dijo con una sonrisa que mira noto

Mira-tiene una hermosa sonrisa-pensó

¿?: Segura que este es el gremio fairy tail-saliendo un gato de la capa negra que traía sakura, era un gato blanco como charle la única diferencia era que sus ojos eran de color azul

Natsumi: si

Hirume: bueno… mi nombre es Sasha un gusto conocerte-mirando a mira

Mira: un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es mirajane pero puedes decirme solo mira ¿tú también te quieres unir al gremio? -con una sonrisa presentándose con Natsumi y sasha.

Sasha: si… también me quiero unir

Mira: bien solo dime de qué color quieres tu marca y como eres un gato solo puedo ponerte la marca en la espalda

Sasha: gracias… me gustaría de color azul… por favor mira-con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de mira

Mira: bien de acuer…-en eso una mesa paso volando muy cerca de mira-de acuerdo

Natsumi y sasha: gracias

Natsumi:… puedo comenzar con un trabajo… ahora mismo-pregunto ya que la pelea se estaba poniendo peor ya que los magos ya estaban preparando sus poderes para el ataque

Mira: claro, si escoges uno dime para marcarlo como elegido-sonriendo y retirándose

Natsumi: bien vamos sasha, ayúdame a escoger algo rápido

Sasha: claro… pero si es posible algo lejos y que nos tardemos bastante tiempo te parece ¿Natsumi?-un poco preocupada-iré por algo tu espérame en la puerta –al terminar de decir esto se fue hacia el tablón de trabajos y tomo uno el primero que vio y se fue con su compañera

Natsumi: ya regresas…- mirando hacia su compañera que sé hacer cava pero no termino de hablar porque una mesa o lo que quedaba de ella casi le pega-rápido vámonos hirume

Sasha asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a volar hacia la cabeza de su compañera y se recostó sobre ella

Natsumi: jajá… y bien dime cual es el trabajo-acariciando a su compañera

Sasha: a si toma-entregándole la hoja con el trabajo

Natsumi: a ver… -dijo tomando el papel y comenzando a leerlo-dice… monstruo, búsqueda de objetos valiosos en una montaña llena de monstruos muy peligrosos y especificaciones del trabajo con el señor de la joyería "magia y joyas" en las montañas invernales… mmm no está lejos llegaremos en un día si vamos volando… recompensa… 950 000 j además de un collar exclusivo hecho a la medida con valor de 1 000 000 j….. ¡QUE! Es mucho –sorprendiéndose por la increíble recompensa y camino más rápido y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a fuera de la ciudad

Sasha: que más da no la ley solo vi monstruo y supuse que nos tardaríamos, además es suficiente para comenzar una nueva vida no te parece…-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-además ya llegamos al bosque bien lista para el viaje

Natsumi: si tienes razón…-con una sonrisa llena de tristeza-y si que nos vamos a tardar como mínimo una semana, bien hay que comenzar prepárate

Sasha: bien… -y extendió sus alas de exceed y cargo a natsumi hasta que llegaron a buena altura-bien lista…-y uso su magia y sus alas se tornaron de un color azul y después de eso su velocidad de vuelo se triplico y haci sakura y hirume iban en camino a las montañas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

Erza: YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-lo cual hizo que todos dejaran de pelear- ¿estaban peleando?

Natsu y gray: no aye ser!

Erza: bien…-mirando el desorden-quiero que limpien todo el gremio y lo arreglen no me importa que se tarden toda la noche-dijo con unos ojos aterradores

Natsu y gray: aye

Natsu comenzó a caminar asía mira para preguntarle donde estaba una escoba para comenzar a barrer pero se detuvo de repente cuando sintió un olor muy extraño en el gremio, un olor que nunca antes había olido, miro a todas partes para ver de quien o donde provenía.

Natsu-pero que es este olor nunca antes lo había olido… este olor es un poco parecido al mío… pero también huele a…¡dragón!… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pensó mientras volteaba así todos lados para encontrar el origen del olor.

Pero en eso lo interrumpió gray.

Gray: oh flamita, ve rápido por las escobas que no quiero que erza se enoje de nuevo!-le grito a Natsu el cual olvido el olor y lo que iba hacer por contestarle.

Natsu: A QUIEN LLAMAS FLAMITA, PERVETIDO-le contesto a gray el cual efectivamente estaba en ropa interior.

Gray: ¡A TI CEREBRO DE CARBON!-y mientras chocaba la frente con la Natsu

Natsu: ya veras, maldito pervertido

Juvia: GRAY_SAMA SU ROPA-dijo muy avergonzada para luego perderse en su mundo lleno de su loca imaginación

Gray: AH! … maldición cuando es que…-y comenzó a buscar su ropa

Mientras tanto Gajeel se echo a reír, mira subió a cantar una canción para calmar a todos, lo cual funciono hasta que subió el siguiente cantante… Gajeel el cual comenzó a cantar y tocar su guitara y cuando apenas y había dicho dos frases, Natsu le dio una patada que lo mando volando a la entrada del gremio.

Gajeel: maldita salamandra POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!-ya enfurecido y por el aterrizaje forzoso se le cayó su gorro blanco

Natsu: ¡POR QUE NADIE QUIERE OIRTE CANTAR! ¡CANTAS HORRIBLE Y TUS CANCIONES SON DEL HASCO! –le dijo enfurecido con el puño derecho lleno de llamas

Y ese comentario fue el causante de otra pelea monumental en el gremio la cual fue por mucho mas peor que la anterior y como la pelea ya estaba llegando muy lejos y como erza se encontraba en el baño y duro bastante por ser una mujer un poco obsesionada con la limpieza eso y porque se puso a platicar con Lucy… la pelea duro mucho y destrozaron todo el interior del gremio, el escenario y parte de las piscinas que se encontraban atrás pero cuando llego erza le metió muy buenos golpes a los 3 mas destructores… si… Natsu, gray y Gajeel… les metió muy buena paliza y los dejo k.o. aunque los dejo muy pero muy heridos que se tardaron en vendar todas y cada unas de las heridas y por si fuera poco su enfermera fue nada más y nada menos que… erza… la cual los trato como muñecos.

Natsu, Gajeel y gray: en vez de enfermera parece… un monstruo… con disfraz –pensaron simultáneamente mientras eran atendidos por su monstruo

Ya después de un rato de sufrimiento con la "enfermera".

Erza: bien…-con ojos aterradores-no me importa que se esté haciendo noche-en eso gray iba a protestar pero-ni tampoco me importa que tan heridos estén…-gray cerro su boca como cualquiera que quisiera seguir vivo-quiero que arreglen el gremio y lo dejen tal cual estaba en la mañana me oyeron…Natsu, Gajeel y gray…¿OYERON BIEN?-mirando a los mencionados

Todos –AYE SIR!

Y haci Gajeel con una pierna enyesada se puso a reparar todas y cada unas de las mesas y sillas destrozadas, aunque en ratitos se comía los clavos que usaba y como tenía un ojo vendado como gran parte del cuerpo le era muy difícil reparar las sillas… mientras tanto gray con todo el pecho y los brazos vendados estaba arreglando las piscinas y el escenario roto… Natsu estaba igual que gray pero con una pierna lastimada lo suficiente como para que usara una muleta arreglaba todo el piso del gremio roto, las puertas del gremio, recogía todos los escombros para que gray trabajara, le pasaba cada hora una caja de clavos a Gajeel y lo más pesado fue arreglar las lámparas hay el pobre de happy también sufrió...

MIENTRAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS CON NATSUMI.

Natsumi : ohi sasha ¿ya llegamos?-dijo mientras miraba que estaban a punto de llegar a una ciudad a los pies de una montaña totalmente blanca

Sasha: si… aquí es-dijo mientras dejaba a natsumi en el suelo-además estoy cansada así que te toca llevarme-mientras se colocaba sobre la cabeza de natsumi para descansar después de su largo viaje

Natsumi-okey –mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a sasha y ella como respuesta comenzó a quedarse dormida-jajá.

Natsumi saco la hoja de la misión para buscar el lugar donde se reuniría con el cliente y comenzó a buscar por el pueblo la joyería y la encontró en el centro de la ciudad era la única joyería de la ciudad.

Natsumi: etto… disculpe-preguntándole a un señor que estaba cerrando la joyería

Señor de la joyería: oh lo siento pero ya estamos cerrando vuelva mañana-dijo muy amable continuando con su trabajo

Natsumi: oh no vengo a comprar señor… vengo por el trabajo –dijo mostrándole la hoja del trabajo

Señor de la joyería: disculpe…a ver… a si ese trabajo pero antes de hablar muéstrame su rostro y tú marca del gremio fairy tail-dijo un poco preocupado y mirando la hoja

natsumi: claro-moviendo un poco su capa negra lo suficiente para que se vea su marca del hombro derecho-y no se vaya a asustar por ver mi rostro-natsumi se quito la capucha para que el señor viera su rostro y su cabello rosa cortado en capas pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a su compañera dormida encima de ella

Señor: bueno si eres de fairy tail y woo eres una mujer…eres maga verdad… -natsumi sintió con la cabeza-bueno pasa para decirte los detalles de tu trabajo

Dentro de la joyería.

Señor: bueno los detalles son simples, tienes que subir a la sima y desacerté de lo que evita que el sol caliente la ciudad y debes traerme escamas de un monstruo blanco muy parecido a un dragón además de una plantas rojas que crecen en lo más alto de la montaña

Sakura: de acuerdo… eso es todo

Señor: no… como vi que tardaban tanto decidí subir la recompensa… ahora serán 1.200.000 jewels además de la otra recompensa adicional… aumente la cantidad por qué un mago vino a hace meses pero casi muere… así que le pido señorita que no muera allá arriba-dijo un poco triste

Natsumi: tranquilo señor no moriré además tengo apoyo… de mi gato sasha también es un mago y es muy fuerte-dijo señalando a sasha que seguía dormida pero a hora en los brazos de natsumi-ahora si me permite comenzare con el trabajo

Señor: qué pero en medio de la noche ¿está loca? En la noche la temperatura es demasiado baja-dijo asuntado

Natsumi: trabajo mejor de noche además soy…-prendiendo un puño en llamas-un mago de fuego… o mejor dicho un dragón slayer… un simple frio no es obstáculo para mi… ahora si me disculpa quiero empezar esta noche-y haci se dirigió a la puerta para salir y caminar a la montaña.

MIENTRAS EN FAIRY TAIL.

Mientras erza comía su pastel de fresa y no les ponía atención a los tres castigados.

Gajeel: ey… lily… ayúdame y te compro un jugo de kiwi-dijo en un susurro a su gato negro

Lily: um… que sean dos-y haci se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a ayudar a su compañero

Y juvia sin pedir permiso comenzó a ayudar a gray el cual no discutió por la ayuda en el castigo… mientras Lucy decidió ayudar a su pobre amigo natsu.

Ellos ya llevaban 4 horas trabajando sin descanso bajo la mirada de Titania y decidieron pedir ayuda por qué no llevaban ni la mitad del gremio reparado.

MIENTRAS EN LA MONTAÑA.

Natsumi estaba escalando la montaña al principio fue fácil pero de pronto empezó una nevada muy fuerte lo cual provoco que sasha despertara.

Sasha: nats… natsumi pero que ¿por qué hace tanto frio?-se metió debajo de la capa a sus brazos para calentarse por que el frio estaba horrible.

natsumi-tranquila hirume-comenzó a buscar con la mirada en todos lados hasta que vio una cueva-genial tranquila ya encontré un refugio-mientras como podía corría hacia el –bien… y ahora si leña –se quito la capa y enredo a hirume en ella, lo cual dejo al descubierto su ropa el cual era un traje blanco con azul muy roto y que gran parte de su cuerpo traía vendajes (sus dos manos, sus pechos, dorso, los pies, la frente y el brazo izquierdo) pero lo que más resaltaba era una bufanda blanca que parecían escamas, como la de natsu pero esta se veía muy sucia y con rastros de sangre-bien necesito leña-y así ella salió y lo más rápido que pudo busco ramas ,hojas cualquier cosa que pudiera quemar y encontró muchas cosas pero un poco retirado de la cueva y ella se estaba congelando asique comenzó a llenar completamente su cuerpo con llamas y así pudo llegar a la cueva-bi…bien-y comenzó a incendiar parte de las ramas hizo una fogata un poco grande y ella abrazo a hirume y se acerco a la fogata y con su capa se cubrió y se durmió cerca de la fogata pero por si acaso ella encendió su cuerpo con las llamas de nuevo para que no pasaran frio hasta que terminara la tormenta.

MIENTRAS EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

Natsu: oí erza por favor déjanos descansar o mínimo comer que tenemos mucha hambre

Erza: mmm…-volteo para mirar el gremio ya todo estaba arreglado solo faltaba acomodar los muebles –muy bien ya termino su castigo… pueden descansar pero no vuelvan a hacer algo así o los golpeare-dicho esto se fue a casa-pero antes de irse acomoden los muebles-y se fue.

Lucy: bien…-miro la puerta por donde salía no solo erza también el sol-ya amaneció!... no puede ser ¿no la pasamos toda la noche arreglando?...-con aura negra-no dormí nada…

Happy: ne! Lucy pareces vieja deprimida

Con ese comentario

Lucy: maldito gato… pero tiene razón-se levanto y puso una sonrisa-puede que no haya dormido pero eso no quiere decir que ande deprimida

Hay: jiji… Lucy das miedo con esa sonrisa

Lucy: cállate gato.

MIENTRAS EN LAS MONTAÑAS.

Natsumi estaba despertando

Natsumi: ah!...qué bien ya amaneció-y noto que su compañera no estaba-hi… hirume ¿Dónde estás?

Sasha: ya despertaste que bien… toma-entregándole una manzana- no quería despertaste te notabas my cansada

Natsumi: gracias…etto seguimos con el trabajo o primero te quieres recuperar del frio-dijo mientras se ponía la capa con una mano y con la otra se acercaba la manzana a la boca.

sasha: yo diría que seguir parte de la misión era ver porque el sol no calienta, y con el sol el trabajo senos será más fácil –dijo y se acostó sobre la cabeza de natsumi pero esta vez dentro de la capa

Natsumi: tienes razón –y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva-pero que se supone que ya amaneció ¿Por qué, se ve igual que ayer de oscuro?

Sasha: no lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo

Natsumi y sasha siguieron escalando la montaña por más de una hora, hasta que al fin lograron llegar a la cima de ella y vieron las flores que pidió el cliente… pero antes de poder tocar una. Una ráfaga de aire los mando a volar, para eso sasha salió y extendió sus alas y cargo a natsumi pero antes de que siquiera hablara.

Natsumi: bien una pelea… - y se soltó del agarre de sasha.

Y uso su magia para incendiar sus pies y así ganar impulso y con este le dio un derechazo al monstruo que era blanco… era el monstruo que buscaban. Después de ese golpe ella incendio sus dos manos y ataco lo más rápido posible mas de 100 golpes en todo el cuerpo en menos de 1 minuto pero el monstruo lanzo una patada que natsumi no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Natsumi-y ahora qué hago ese golpe me dolió mucho…-pensó, pero vio a su compañera alistando se para la batalla natsumi: no sasha… yo puedo sola… no te transformes… mejor usa tu velocidad y recoge esas plantas… yo me ocupare de el-dicho esto volvió atacar al monstruo.

Sakura atacaba con golpes físicos llenos de fuego, los cuales no hacían nada ni un rasguño, y en un descuido el monstruo el mando a volar con una ráfaga de aire creada por el movimiento de sus alas y en el aire con una garra el mando directo al suelo.

Natsumi: AH!...e… eso…dolió…mucho, maldito monstruo me las pagaras-dijo mientras poco a poco se levantaba con una sonrisa

Sasha: NATSUMI ESTAS BIEN!-dijo un poco alarmada y a punto de ir a ayudarla pero se detuvo cuando vio que ella se levantaba y con una sonrisa-si… esta… bien-y continuo con su labor

Natsumi: ya me hartaste maldito monstruo…-natsumi pego sus dos manos hechas puño y al chocar salió un círculo mágico rojo con el rostro de un dragón en el centro…y ella comenzó a hinchar sus cachetes y a preparar su manos con fuego –karioru no hoko (rugido del dragón de fuego)-y lanzo el ataque al monstruo el cual por el impacto quedo inconsciente. Natsumi cayó de rodillas y jadeando por el esfuerzo de ese ataque.

Natsumi: te dije que me las pagarías maldito monstruo…-dijo mientras se sobaba el pecho que aun le dolía y por el impacto que recibió se le rompió todo el traje de la parte de arriba y sus vendajes del abdomen se aflojaron.-sa…sasha… ya terminaste de recoger las… flores-natsumi noto que el monstruo tenía un cirulo mágico negro en el cuello.-¿Qué será esto?

Sasha: ya natsumi… recogí muchas… que pasa natsumi-noto que su compañera estaba acercándose al monstruo inconsciente, haci que termino de enredar las flores con un una planta que arranco.

Natsumi: este monstruo estaba siendo controlado por alguien…-mientras miraba el circulo-um… ya se quemare el circulo para que sea libre-haci que acerco una mano al círculo y cuando lo toco ella incendio su mano lo cual destruyo el circulo, el cual desapareció.-ves lis… to-natsumi cayó de rodillas

Sasha: sakura te encuentras bien-mirándola

Natsumi: si… es… estoy bien… es solo que ese ataque me dio en el pecho y abdomen y me duele.

Sasha: natsumi deberías descansar.

Sasha: no, tranquila ya se me pasara el dolor.

Pero hubieran comenzado a discutir de no ser que el monstruo estaba comenzando a despertar.

EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL.

Natsu: etto… siento que se me olvida algo –dijo mientras estaba sentado en la barra con un jarro lleno de fuego y un plato de comida que casi se termina.

Happy: ne! Natsu ¿te pasa algo?-dijo preocupado mientras de comía un pescado sentado junto a su compañero

Natsu: no, es solo que siento que se me olvida algo importante.-dijo mientras se comía el fuego que tenía en la jarra.- bueno… oí y ¿Lucy?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Happy: fue a una misión con erza y Wendy-mientras seguía comiendo

Natsu:¡que ¡ se fue y no nos dijo-enojado

Happy: si… es una misión solo para mujeres

Natsu: ne… que aburrido…bueno… oí happy… vamos a hacer nosotros un trabajo… -dijo antes de ponerse pensativo-ya se cual… el del monstruo de las montañas…

Natsu se puso de pie, y fue al tablón de anuncios para encontrar que ya no estaba el trabajo que él quería.

Natsu:¡QUE YA NO ESTA EL TRABAJO!... tan buen trabajo que era… oh (tomo un trabajo)… pero que atrapar a unos bandidos 700 jewels… bueno esta mejor y está cerca…(feliz)… no viaje en tren… (Alzando un puño al aire)

Happy: vamos Natsu… para terminar rápido…(feliz)

Natsu: claro, happy… (Feliz, mientras salía corriendo del gremio)

MIENTRAS EN LA MONTAÑA.

Natsumi: no, sasha ¿notaste el círculo mágico? (confundida señalando los restos del sello ya quemado)

Sasha: "es imposible… esos sellos… la magia que… no es imposible… ella los destruyo…" (Pensó, muy preocupada)

Natsumi: no, sasha… responde (al mirar que sasha no respondía)

Sasha: no… nunca lo había visto (fingiendo desconcierto)

Natsumi, se quedó pensando pero en eso el dragón se movió y despertó completamente y comenzó a rugir de una forma, como si intentara hablar.

Dragón: ¿Quién eres tú, y que haces en mi montaña? (con cara de pocos amigos)

Sakura: ¡oh!… tienes mejor carácter que hace rato (feliz)

Sasha: si… intentaste matarnos y ni siquiera te hicimos nada (feliz)

Dragón: disculpa… creo que no era yo mismo… ¡ah!


End file.
